1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window shade structure, and more particularly to a collar which is inserted into one end of a window shade rod for taking hold of a fixation piece that is used to set the window shade rod firmly in place.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional window shade rod is provided in both ends with a collar for holding a fixation piece which is used to set the window shade rod firmly in place. The conventional collar is of a tubular construction and is provided with an inner hole into which a projection of the fixation piece is inserted. The inner end of the projection is secured. However, the outer end of the projection is prone to sideward motion.